1. The invention relates to hot water heating systems, and in particular to a device for heating water by the combustion of a low grade fuel such as wood and which can supply substantially all of the hot water requirements of a conventional household.
2. Disclosure Statement
Typically, a home heating system utilizing hot water includes a heat source, a water circulation system for passing cool water near the heat source, conducting the heated water to remote radiators, and returning the water to the heat source for reheating, a water temperature sensing device for controlling the rate of combustion in the heat source, and a thermostat for controlling the rate of circulation throughout the system. Typical forced air heating systems pass cool air near a heat source and into the heat duct work system throughout the house. Commonly, the heat source is a furnace which burns a high grade fuel such as natural gas, oil, or high grade coal. Such fuels are characterized by their steady, easily adjustable rate of combustion. However, such fuels are also characterized by their relatively high cost, which is steadily increasing, especially with respect to home heating oil and even natural gas.
It has therefore become desirable to find alternative fuels which are less expensive than conventionally used fossil fuels to heat homes, not only to save cost to the homeowner, but also to conserve our supplies of needed fossil fuels.
Recently, there has been a great interest in finding alternative fuels as a heat source for providing hot water for heating homes. Many solar heating systems, for example, have been patented. Likewise, there has been a renewed interest in utilizing wood fuel as an alternative energy source. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,107 to Melgeorge discloses an auxiliary heating device for standard hot water type home heating systems in which the auxiliary heating device comprises a water chamber surrounding a fire chamber which is used for burning wood fuel. Temperature sensing devices are included to control the combustion rate of the fuel. Melgeorge, however, does not provide an ash bin for collecting the spent fuel nor does the assembly of the auxiliary heating device lend itself to a simple and efficient mode of production. Other patented water heating devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,609 to Powell which discloses a portable heating device such as for use by campers; U.S. Pat. No. 1,119,195 to Schuck which discloses a heating device used in heating stock watering tanks during cold periods of the year; and U.S. Pat. No. 50,586, issued Oct. 24, 1865 to Horton which discloses a water boiling apparatus. None of the above patents teaches a water heater assembly similar to the present invention, nor are any of the patents disclosed as capable of providing substantially all of the hot water needs of a conventional home.